Silent Way (story arc)
is the tenth story arc in ''Steel Ball Run. It narrates Johnny and Gyro's battle against Sandman near the Mississipi and Johnny's first use of the Golden Rectangle. Summary Johnny and Gyro reach the finish line in Kansas City. The winner of the 4th stage is Norisuke Higashikata, a Japanese racer. Gyro and Johnny witness Diego quietly finishing the 4th stage, and are certain that he hasn't abandoned the race just yet. Earlier, Johnny, Gyro and Lucy see the next three Corpse parts' location. These are the Ears, the Right Arm, and the Legs. They decide to send Lucy steal the President's Heart, Gyro abandoning his Eye to enable this. In the present, Diego meets with one of Valentine's henchmen. He proposes a cooperation between them, revealing that he knows there's a traitor in his staff and that only he can detect him. Valentine reluctantly agrees and Diego is assigned another unknown Stand user. The 5th and 6th stages begin, the Illinois Sky Line and the Michigan Lake Line which are 780 km from Kansas City to Chicago and then 690 km to Mackinaw City. At 380 km from Chicago, near the Mississippi, Gyro and Johnny are resting near a barn, figuring out how to cross the Mississippi. Gyro reveals that the Vatican answered to his inquiry about the Corpse part, and they deny any knowledge of its identity. Gyro suspects the Corpse's true identity, but their discussion is interrupted by a Stand Attack. Every item around them is trapped with several effect such as burning or cutting, and several modified dinosaurs attack them, hinting that Diego and someone else are attacking in unison. Both try to flee but they are cornered near the river. Johnny reminisce his youth, notably how he blames himself for his brother Nicholas' death due to a stray mouse, and how his father never loved Johnny as much as Nicholas. Considering that the universe is making him pay for his assumed unwitting murder, Johnny loses hope as his Stand proves ineffectual. An angry Gyro reminds him that Johnny isn't close to master the Spin and reveals him that there's another stage to it. Gyro introduces the Golden Rectangle, a natural and ubiquitous proportion which is used as a model to form a perfect an infinite rotation. As constructs corner both in the middle of a river, Johnny insists for Gyro to give him a model of Golden Rectangle to the latter's stubborn refusal. Gyro is gravely wounded and to Johnny desperation, Sandman stabs a nearby Norisuke Higashikata and reveals himself as their aggressor. Sandman reveals his name is Soundman and his power to solidify sounds and reproduce what they correspond to. He also reveals that he collaborated with the President in exchange for his ancestor's lands.On the brink of despair, Johnny realizes that the Golden Rectangle is present in the environment and upgrades Tusk to ACT2. Tusk ACT2 makes his nails spin around his finger like a drill, augmenting their penetrative strength but the nails regrow more slowly, moreover the holes caused by the nails last a while and can target the enemy. Sandman is surprised by the new power. A shootout ensues, Johnny trying to kill Sandman before he runs out of nails and Sandman rushing toward Johnny to kill him. A gravely wounded Sandman is then shot in the neck with a steel ball Johnny made from Gyro's belt and dies. Johnny is victorious, but in his weakened state, he cannot defend himself against Hot Pants. She steals all the Corpse parts but is kind enough to heal both and leave Johnny with a fraction of the Spine. Appearances |Av5=BlackmoreAv.png|Name5=Blackmore|Status5= |Av6=FunnyValentineAv.png|Name6=Funny Valentine |Av7=LucySteelAv.png|Name7=Lucy Steel |Av8=SoundmanAv.png|Name8=Sandman|Status8= |Av9=HotPantsAv.png|Name9=Hot Pants |Av10=NorisukeSBRAv.png|Name10=Norisuke Higashikata I|SName10=Norisuke Higashikata|Status10= |Av11=PocolocoAv.png|Name11=Pocoloco |Av12=DotKhan.png|Name12=Dot Han|Status12= |Av13=NoPicAv.png|Name13=Minor Characters#Caravan Serai(SBR)|SName13=Caravan Serai|Status13= |Av14=DiegoAv.png|Name14=Diego Brando |Av15=GeorgeSBRAv.png|Name15=George Joestar I (Steel Ball Run)|SName15=George Joestar|Status15= |Av16=NicholasAv.png|Name16=Nicholas Joestar|Status16= |Av17=KSZfT.png|Name17=Minor Characters#Danny (Mouse)|SName17=Danny|Status17= |Av18=GregorioAv.png|Name18=Gregorio Zeppeli|Status18= }} |Av2=scarymonster1.png|Name2=Scary Monsters |Av3=TuskAct1Av.jpg|Name3=Tusk#Tusk ACT1|SName3=Tusk |Av4=CreamStarterAv.png|Name4=Cream Starter |Av5=Tusk ACT2 Av.png|Name5=Tusk#Tusk ACT2|SName5=Tusk|Status5= }} Chapters *040 (792). Silent Way, Part 1 *041 (793). Silent Way, Part 2 *042 (794). Silent Way, Part 3 *043 (795). Silent Way, Part 4 *044 (796). Silent Way, Part 5 Volumes *10 (90). Illinois Skyline, Michigan Lakeline *11 (91). Make the Golden Rectangle! Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 7 Story Arcs